


Bewerbungsgespräch

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.“ Pretty Woman</p>
<p>Er war so nervös, als er der Sekretärin den langen Flur hinunter folgte. Die Anlage war beeindruckend und er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um seine größte Chance handelte. Ein Stammcockpit für die restliche Saison als Sprungbrett für die nächste.<br/>Auch wenn Toro Rosso keines der großen Teams war, so war es doch eine gute Möglichkeit. Gerade in der engen  Verbindung zu Red Bull. Darum war er heute hier. Darum wurden seine Hände feucht, als er durch die weißen Flure ging. Seine ganze Zukunft konnte sich heute entscheiden. Das hier, heute, war seine Chance. Vielleicht seine einzige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewerbungsgespräch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Reine Fantasie. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen. 
> 
> Warnung: Bitte nehmt die Warnung ernst! Es ist ein schwieriges Thema und ihr solltet euch gut überlegen, ob ihr es lesen wollt.

**Ende Juli 2007**

Er war so nervös, als er der Sekretärin den langen Flur hinunter folgte. Die Anlage war beeindruckend und er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um seine größte Chance handelte. Ein Stammcockpit für die restliche Saison als Sprungbrett für die nächste.  
Auch wenn Toro Rosso keines der großen Teams war, so war es doch eine gute Möglichkeit. Gerade in der engen Verbindung zu Red Bull.  
Darum war er heute hier. Darum wurden seine Hände feucht, als er durch die weißen Flure ging. Seine ganze Zukunft konnte sich heute entscheiden. Das hier, heute, war seine Chance. Vielleicht seine einzige. 

Er hielt sorgfältig Abstand zu der jungen Frau, die ihn hinführte und hoffte, dass ihn seine Sprachkenntnisse nicht ausgerechnet jetzt im Stich lassen würden. Eigentlich war das Gespräch eine reine Formsache. Sie wollten ihn. Das hatten sie deutlich gemacht und wenn Williams ihn jetzt freigab, dann… dann wäre er wirklich Formel 1-Pilot.  
Sebastian schluckte trocken und spürte das Klopfen an der Tür in seinem Körper widerhallen.  
Die Stimme von innen klang gedämpft und er verstand sie nicht, aber er wusste, wer ihn erwartete.  
Er wusste, dass ihm mit Christian Horner nicht nur ein ehemaliger Fahrer, sondern auch ein sehr ehrgeiziger und zielorientierter Mann gegenübersitzen würde. Er hatte ihn im Verlauf der Saison schon ein paar Mal gesehen und es bemerkenswert gefunden, dass alle derart von ihm kontrolliert wurden. Der Brite war keine besonders auffällige Erscheinung und auch noch sehr jung für einen Teamchef. Anfang dreißig, wenn er es richtig wusste.  
Sebastian konnte sich nicht vorstellen die eigene Karriere schon mit 22 Jahren zu beenden und die Seiten zu wechseln. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Brite im Managen und Aufbauen eines Teams erfolgreicher zu sein schien, denn als Pilot. 

Sebastian wischte sich die Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er der Aufforderung der Blondine folgte und den Raum betrat. Obwohl es unmöglich erschien, hatte er den Geruch von Gummi und Benzin in der Nase.  
Er wollte fahren. Er wollte ein Cockpit. Nur für sich. Unbedingt. 

 

Der Raum selbst war ein typisches Büro. Eines der oberen Führungsriege. Teppichboden, Raufasertapete, Nachdrucke von mehr oder weniger bekannten Gemälden an der Wand, dazu Auszeichnungen und Preise, die gewonnen worden waren.  
Sebastian betrachtete das alles nur flüchtig, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit rasch auf den Mann, der ihm entgegenkam.  
Der Red Bull-Teamchef trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein helles Hemd. Insgesamt sehr formlos, was Sebastian ungemein erleichterte. Als er das Kostüm der Sekretärin gesehen hatte, hatte er gefürchtet mit seiner Jeans und dem Polohemd vollkommen underdressed zu sein. Der Ältere war nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als er selbst, mit braunem, kurz geschnittenem Haar und offenen, sehr bestimmt aussehenden Augen. Ein warmer Braunton, der die Härte jedoch nicht verbergen konnte. Man konnte in diesem Business nicht erfolgreich sein, wenn man nicht hart war. Wenn man nicht bereit war alles für seine Ziele zu tun, den geforderten Preis zu bezahlen. 

Sebastian spürte, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er die ausgestreckte Rechte des älteren Mannes ergriff. Er fühlte sich ruhiger werden, als ginge die Sicherheit des Anderen auf ihn über.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf das dunkle Ledersofa setzte, nahm den Kaffee an, der ihm angeboten wurde und dankte der Frau, die ihn ihnen hinstellte.  
Er bemerkte, dass er mit seinen Händen spielte und legte sie bewusst fest auf seine Knie, versuchte sich zurück zu lehnen und sich zu entspannen.  
Er kannte seinen Wert. Er war gut, talentiert, er war ein Gewinn für Toro Rosso.  
Wenn Horner tatsächlich ein Mensch war, der Talente erkannte – und das hatte er in der Vergangenheit schon gezeigt – dann würde er auch sein Talent erkennen und ihn fördern. Ihm diese Chance geben. 

Die ersten Minuten des Gesprächs verliefen in sanftem Smalltalk, der Sebastian die Chance gab sein verschütt gegangenes englisches Vokabular wieder zu finden, sich an die Art und an die Stimme des Teamchefs zu gewöhnen. Sie kamen schnell zum ‚du’ und Sebastian gewann Sicherheit. Langsam wich seine Nervosität und er konnte sich entspannen, bemerkte, dass der Kaffee ausgezeichnet schmeckte. Er lächelte mehr und lachte ein wenig, als er merkte, dass der Ältere einen Scherz gemacht hatte. 

„Warum glaubst du, sollten wir dich verpflichten? Warum bist du besser als… zum Beispiel Glock oder de la Rosa?“  
Sebastian hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete und fixierte bei der Antwort Christians schlanke Finger, die die Kaffeetasse umschlossen. Er wusste, dass es eine Frage war, deren Antwort viel über ihn aussagte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte selbstbewusst zu lächeln.  
„Weil ich gut bin.“ Jetzt lächelte er wirklich und huschte mit dem Blick ganz kurz hoch zum Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Ich habe bewiesen, dass ich gut fahren kann…. und das nicht nur in Indianapolis. Ich kann konstant fahren und bin auch dann schnell, wenn das Auto nicht…“  
Er verkniff es sich gerade noch ‚gut ist’ zu sagen.  
„… die beste Pace für die Strecke hat.“  
Das amüsierte Grinsen des Briten zeigte ihm, dass sein beinahe Fauxpas nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.  
„Das war Scott auch“, entgegnete der Ältere und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel weiter zurück, stellte die Tasse ab und verschränkte abwartend die Hände. „Was unterscheidet dich von ihm? Von den anderen Fahrern?“  
Sein Atem zitterte und er grub seine Finger fester in den Stoff seiner Jeans. Sein Herz schlug fast so schnell, wie kurz vor dem Start. Sein Mund war trocken, aber er verbot es sich nach seiner Tasse zu greifen.  
„Ich bin nicht dumm.“  
Diesmal lachte sein hoffentlich zukünftiger Chef wirklich auf. „Du glaubst Scott war dumm?“  
Sebastian spürte Röte auf seinen Wangen und schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
„Nein! Ich … ich meine nur, also….Ich würde alles dafür tun, um fahren zu dürfen und das nicht… nicht einfach aufs Spiel setzen.“ Er verfluchte sein Stottern und senkte den Kopf, als Chris nachsichtig lachte.  
„Entschuldige“, Christian wurde wieder still und grinste nur noch. „Du fährst ja mit Köpfchen, richtig?“  
Die Anspielung auf eines seiner ersten Interviews ließ Sebastian noch verlegener werden.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen,…“, setzte er neu an. „…dass ich nicht einfach so leichtfertig meine Chance verspielen werde.“ Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Was auch immer auf der Strecke oder daneben passiert, es sollte im Team bleiben und nicht breitgetreten werden.“  
Die Art, in der sich der Amerikaner über sein Team geäußert hatte, hatte nicht nur in der Presse, sondern auch im Fahrerlager für Aufsehen gesorgt. „Und schon gar nicht darf man…“, er zögerte einen Moment in der Formulierung. Er wusste schließlich auch nicht genau was vorgefallen war. „…Konflikte anders als mit Worten lösen.“

„Du bist also der Meinung, dass das Wort des Teamchefs gilt und zu befolgen ist?“  
Der fragende, ein wenig lauernde Ton in der Stimme des Briten entging Sebastian nicht, aber er nickte. Im Prinzip schon. Der Teamchef hatte das letzte Wort. Er war derjenige, der die Entscheidungen traf.  
Darum war er ja heute hier.  
Weil alles von der Entscheidung des Teamchefs abhing.  
Alles.  
„Ja“, er bemühte sich, dass seine Stimme fest klang. 

Ein paar Minuten lang konnte Sebastian sich entspannen, als sich das Gespräch auf seine bisherige Karriere und seine Verpflichtung bei Williams drehte. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder, die kniffligen Fragen schienen vorbei zu sein.  
Er genoss es zusehends, sich mit dem Briten zu unterhalten. Auch wenn er sich nicht gänzlich entspannen konnte. 

„Jetzt möchte ich abschließend noch auf eine wichtige Frage zu sprechen kommen. Immerhin könnte es sein, dass du lange Zeit in diesem Team, oder auch bei Red Bull, verbleiben wirst.“  
Sebastian nickte und setzte sich etwas auf, spürte, dass sich seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. Es schwang ein Ton in Chris Worten mit, den er nicht einordnen konnte.  
Das Lächeln des Älteren war nicht beruhigend, sondern verstärkte das Gefühl der Gefahr. Sebastian kam sich mit einem Mal sehr jung vor… was er genau genommen ja auch war.  
„Was kannst du dem Team – was kannst du mir bieten – was mir kein Anderer geben kann?“

Sebastian spürte, dass etwas hinter der Frage lag, das er nicht verstand. Das zu weit weg war, als dass er es begreifen konnte. Sein Puls schnellte wieder in die Höhe, sein Körper spannte sich an. Sein Kopf war leer.  
„Ich…“ Er hielt inne, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sein Blick hing an der kräftigen Gestalt des Briten und die Frage musste sehr deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen sein.  
Ein schmales Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Älteren und er setzte sich bequemer hin, legte die Arme auf den Lehnen des Sessels ab.  
Es hatte etwas Provozierendes, wie er sich darstellte und Sebastian spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte weshalb. Es fiel ihm schwer zu schlucken.  
Christians Lächeln wurde einen Hauch breiter.  
„Du bist ein hübscher Junge“, stellte er fest. „Bist du auch klug?“  
Sebastian fühlte das Kribbeln von Furcht in seinem Magen. Er glaubte eine Ahnung zu haben, aber…  
„Würdest du nicht alles tun, um fahren zu dürfen?“

Sebastian sah die Gesten.  
Er sah, dass Christian seine Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander schob.  
Er sah, dass die Hand des Briten sich verdächtig nahe neben den Verschluss des Gürtels, neben den Schritt des Älteren legte.  
Er sah, dass das Lächeln eine ganz bestimmte Färbung angenommen hatte, aber… konnte er das?

 

Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es Sebastian, rührte sich keiner von ihnen, sagte keiner ein Wort.  
Die einzigen Laute, die er wahrnahm, waren das Schlagen seines Herzens, das Rauschen seines Blutes und das Ticken der Uhr, die hinter ihm an der Wand hing.  
Er fühlte den Blick des Briten auf sich, spürte das Kribbeln über seinen Körper rinnen.  
Die Angst in seinem Magen. 

Er wollte diese Chance.  
Er wollte sie unbedingt.  
Er wollte sich beweisen, aber…  
….sich selbst dafür verkaufen?

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er aufstand und zwei Schritte zu dem Sessel hinüberging, in dem der Teamchef noch immer scheinbar unberührt saß, ihn noch immer einfach nur musterte. Sebastian spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals, als seine Finger das Knie des Älteren streiften. Er spürte die Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken, als der Brite leise seufzte.  
„Kluger Junge.“

Er folgte der Hand, die ihn nach unten zog.  
Der Teppichboden war weich unter seinen Knien.  
Er schloss die Augen, als eine raue Hand über seine Wange strich.  
„Wirklich ein kluger Junge.“  
Leise gemurmelte Worte, als er den Gürtel löste.  
Es machte alles viel intensiver, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber er wollte es nicht sehen.  
Er wollte nicht sehen, was er tat.  
Er wollte… ihn nicht sehen.  
Kalte Furcht klumpte sich in seinem Magen zusammen und eine leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.  
Er hörte ihn.  
Er roch ihn.  
Er fühlte ihn.  
Große, starke Hände in seinem Haar, in seinem Nacken, die ihn unerbittlich weiter, näher zogen.  
Er stütze sich auf fremden Oberschenkeln ab und fühlte fremde, feste Muskeln unter seinen Händen.  
Er neigte den Kopf und musste blinzeln, um die Tränen zu vertreiben.  
„Ein guter Junge.“

Seine Hände zitterten. Er hatte noch nie….  
Er versuchte nichts zu denken, als er das fremde Glied vom Stoff befreite, versuchte nichts zu hören. Nicht das Rascheln des Stoffs, nicht das leise Stöhnen des Briten. Nicht das Pochen seines Herzens. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten.  
Christians Hände kraulten sanft seinen Nacken.  
Zwanghaft weigerte sich Sebastian etwas zu bemerken. Zwang sich nicht zu bemerken, dass es sich genauso anfühlte, wenn Hanna ihm durch die Haare strich. Zwang sich nicht zu bemerken, dass die Erregung unter seinen Händen wuchs, obwohl er eigentlich nichts tat, außer…  
„Beweg sie…“  
Eine Hand löste sich aus seinem Haar, drückte seine Finger energisch fester um das weiche, harte Fleisch in seiner Hand.  
„Du bist ein Mann. Du weißt wie es geht.“  
Sebastian unterdrücke ein Wimmern und folgte der Anweisung, versuchte zu tun, was der Ältere wollte. Er spürte, dass der Griff in seinem Haar fester wurde, fühlte die Erregung wachsen, Feuchtigkeit unter seinen Fingern. Er atmete Schweiß und Salz und Moschus ein.

Er versuchte dem Druck auszuweichen, wandte den Kopf ab, kniff die Augen fest zusammen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass….  
„Hör auf deinen Teamchef.“  
Leise geflüstert, heiser vor Erregung und…  
Sebastian erstarrte. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Er schämte sich entsetzlich für das Bild, das er bieten musste. Für das, was er tat. Sie hatten so viel geopfert, damit er diese Chance bekam. Seine Familie hatte auf so vieles verzichtet, damit….  
Er atmete tief ein und hörte auf zu denken, senkte den Kopf und versuchte nicht zu würgen, als er Christians heißes Fleisch berührte, als er den Schwanz des Älteren in seinen Mund hineinließ.  
Er hörte den Briten überrascht aufstöhnen, spürte die Spannung des fremden Körpers, die Kraft, mit der sich die Finger in seine Locken gruben.  
Er schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge, er spürte ihn in seinem Mund, unter seinen Händen. Christians Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren und in seiner Nase hing der süßlich-bittere Geruch von Sex.

Er musste würgen, als Christian ihn tiefer zwang und hustete, als er freikam. Wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und wich dem prüfenden Blick aus, als eine Hand sich unter sein Kinn legte und es nach oben zwang.  
„Sei vorsichtig mit den Zähnen.“  
Schlanke Finger, die über seine feuchten Lippen glitten.  
Seine Wangen brannten.

Sebastian nahm ihn wieder auf und bemühte sich den Anweisungen zu folgen, versuchte alles zu tun, damit der Ältere zufrieden war, damit …. es bald vorbei war.  
Er versuchte zu gehorchen. Er versuchte es gut zu machen.  
Seine Kehle tat weh und er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, musste würgen und gierte nach Luft, doch er gab nicht auf.  
Er blendete das Lob aus, die Nettigkeiten, das Stöhnen und Wimmern.  
Er wollte nichts hören.  
Er wollte nichts sehen.  
Er wollte es nicht schmecken. 

Sebastian erkannte die Zeichen, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Er bemerkte es an der Atmung, an der Art, wie Christians Hüften zuckten, sich seine Finger noch fester in sein Haar krallten.  
Er wollte ausweichen, wenigstens das nicht tun, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen den festen Griff. 

Tief in seiner Kehle, bitter und salzig, kribbelnd und heiß erreichte der Brite seinen Höhepunkt, zwang Sebastians Kiefer so weit auseinander, so dass der Jüngere schlucken musste, um Luft holen zu können.  
Er spürte Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mundwinkel rinnen und schluchzte auf, als er wieder konnte. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, vergrub die Hand im Teppichboden und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken, die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Er musste erneut husten und wischte sich über das Gesicht, wandte sich ab, um seine Schwäche, seine Beschämung zu verbergen.  
Sein Magen rumorte und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl beeinträchtigte seine Orientierung. 

Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass der Ältere aufstand und ihm kurz über die Haare strich. Er bemerkte ihn erst richtig, als ihm ein Taschentuch gereicht wurde.  
Sein Blick blieb auf den schmalen Halbschuhen hängen, die in sein Blickfeld traten.  
Sein Hals tat weh.  
Er nahm das Taschentuch und trocknete sein Gesicht, hoffte, dass er die Spuren beseitigen konnte. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig.  
Als eine Flasche Wasser in seinem Sichtfeld erschien, nahm er sie und trank gierig, versuchte den bitteren Geschmack loszuwerden. 

„Du lernst wirklich schnell.“  
Weder die Worte noch die Tonlage waren dazu geeignet seine Beschämung, seine Unsicherheit und seine Verwirrung zu lindern. Im Gegenteil.  
Er erwiderte nichts. Sein Mund fühlte sich geschwollen an. Wund.

„Du solltest langsam aufstehen.“  
Die Stimme des Älteren klang unbeschwert… befriedigt.  
Steifbeinig erhob sich Sebastian, stellte die leere Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
Er fühlte sich schutzlos und verletzt.  
„Wir machen jetzt einen Rundgang durch die Anlage“, erklärte Christian und Sebastian fühlte beim Klang der Stimme Schauer über seinen Körper rinnen. Ein fremdes Prickeln, das die Ruhe aus seinen Knochen zog. Er begann zu zittern, als der Größere ganz selbstverständlich einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn zur Tür führte. Er stolperte fast als er zur Tür hinausging. Das praktische Linoleum war hart unter seinen Füßen.  
„Anschließend stelle ich dich noch einigen Mitarbeitern vor und wir erledigen den Papierkram. Dann lassen wir den Tag in… gemütlicher Runde ausklingen.“

Die kleine Pause ließ Sebastians Haare zu Berge stehen.  
Er war jetzt schon weiter gegangen, als er je von sich gedacht hätte.  
Noch weiter konnte er nicht gehen.  
Er hörte Christian im Aufzug neben sich atmen und verspannte sich, als er den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Haut, die fremde Hand auf seiner Hüfte brannte.  
„Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.“  
Er würde den Klang der Worte sein Leben lang nicht vergessen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alles, was beschrieben wird, ist absolut verwerflich, illegal und grausam. Nichts soll beschönt oder verharmlost werden. Die Schuld liegt allein bei Christian. Es sollte die Abhängigkeit verdeutlicht werden, die eben zur scheinbaren Einwilligung führt, die NICHTS daran ändert, dass es sich um ein Verbrechen handelt.  
> Ich entschuldige in keiner Weise das dargestellte Verhalten. Es ist abscheulich wie Christian sich verhält.  
> Ich unterstelle nicht, dass so etwas je geschehen ist.  
> Ich distanziere mich ausdrücklich von jeder positiven Auslegung.  
> Über Anmerkungen und Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.


End file.
